vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qrow Branwen
Summary Qrow Branwen is the uncle of Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. He is a teacher at Signal Academy and taught Ruby how to wield a scythe. Qrow is a rude, blunt, cynical, sometimes crass, and foul mouthed, yet cool-headed and nonchalant individual. It's openly stated that he's an alcoholic and disrespects the Atlas military. He also shows a level of cockiness when he smugly slicks his bangs back and taunts Winter into attacking him and was willing to distract his nieces to claim victory over them in video games. Behind this childish façade, however, lies the demeanor of a veteran Huntsman. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Qrow Branwen Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Human, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to manipulate and use his Aura defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Skilled Swordsman, Marksman, and Scythe Wielder, Limited Probability Manipulation (Qrow's Semblance causes misfortune to everyone around him at all times with no regard for friend or foe), Can generate air slashes, Can transform into a Crow, granting him Flight Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to Winter Schnee. Easily fended off Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Cinder Fall with half of the Maiden of Fall's power. Fought evenly against Tyrian) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, and overpowered both. Stopped Tyrian's attack before he was able to attack Ruby) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: High (Often ventures out outside the kingdoms in order to hunt Grimm, assumed to have taken on more dangerous Grimm than Ruby) Range: Extended melee range with his scythe, Dozens of meters with gun and ranged slashes Standard Equipment: An unnamed Gun/Scythe/Sword hybrid Intelligence: Despite his reputation as a frequent alcoholic, Qrow is nevertheless one of the most capable Huntsmen in the series, easily making a fool of Winter Schnee, another professional Huntress, while under the influence. His skill and power is so great that Mercury Black, a professional assassin who can casually defeat trained 2nd Year Huntsmen-in-Training like Coco Adel, is terrified of his presence and immediately flees on sight. He is an excellent marksman, swordsman, and scythe wielder, expertly utilizing what Ozpin describes as "one of the most dangerous weapons known to man". Even when disarmed, he simply resorted to fisticuffs to beat Tyrian back with ease, despite the latter's status as one of Salem's most trusted followers. He is also an expert tracker, having followed RNJR for months without their knowledge, and is wise enough to be part of Ozpin's inner circle, which includes high-ranking individuals like James Ironwood and Beacon's Glynda Goodwitch. Weaknesses: He's sometimes intoxicated when he fights, Continual use of his Aura will eventually deplete it, leaving him weakened and significantly lowering his durability and power. His semblance can affect allies without his consent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Qrow's Weapon:' Qrow's weapon is a large sword that is able to take on four forms. The first form shown is a single-edged greatsword with a clockwork mechanism built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel handguards beneath. A pair of shotgun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade, although it is unknown whether they are functional in this state. The top half of the blade can be retracted into its base, forming a more compact portable mode, which is how Qrow normally carries the weapon outside of battle. The weapon has also been demonstrated to have a ranged mode, in which the blade folds forwards, making the shotgun barrels more prominent. The shotguns appear to be fired using a trigger in the hilt and can rotate independently of the rest of the hilt and of each other. The rounds have a buckshot-like spread. During "Heroes and Monsters" the scythe form was finally revealed in full, when Qrow used it to protect Ironwood from a Griffon. In the completed form the blade gained red sharpened edges on the inside, while the outer edge took on a jagged, toothed appearance due to the folding. The hilt telescoped in two places, which then curved much like a traditional farming scythe. A trigger, presumably for the shotguns, becomes prominent in the middle section of the handle. *'Semblance:' Qrow's Semblance allows him to transform into a crow at will and thus use it to fly long distances and hide in plain sight. In addition, he states that it also causes misfortune to everyone around him, tripping up his opponents in combat and causing coincidences that work against them. However, it acts indiscriminately and thus will work on his allies as well, resulting in Qrow's tendency to work alone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RWBY Category:Alcoholics Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Teachers Category:Birds Category:Chi Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users